El dia es hoy
by Im a Girly Lady
Summary: - Qué harías si te toco? Tiempo nos queda muy poco, sin embargo el día es hoy. Para ti el día es hoy.- su voz en mi oido y su olor a sangre y rosas. De como se te jode la vida por culpa de otros. Hiatus o algo asi.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la maravillosa

Suzanne Collins, yo solo me dedico a corromper

a sus personajes a mi antojo.

Rating M por temas como prostitución, violación,

secuestro, drogas, trastornos alimenticios,

y todos aquellos que se me ocurran en el transcurso de la trama.

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

* * *

Cuando eres huérfana no le importas a mucha gente, no tienes padres que se preocupen por ti y que te cuiden cuando te enfermas o te haces daño, estas solo. Yo soy huérfana. Me dejaron en una iglesia a los meses de haber nacido, según me dijeron, probablemente trataron de hacerse cargo de la bebe y la carga fue muy pesada. No se quiénes son mis padres y no quiero saberlo. Las monjas no sabían cómo llamarme, hasta que, revolviendo en las mantas en las que me dejaron, encontraron un papel con mi nombre escrito: Katniss Everdeen. Supongo que lo hicieron para que luego los buscara, no pienso hacerlo.

Mi vida en el orfanato no era nada fuera de lo común, como cualquier otro niño, soportaba la miseria de vivir en un lugar que tiene muy poco espacio para tantos niños y muy poco dinero para alimentarlos a todos. No me llevaba muy bien con los demás niños que ahí vivían, ninguno me importaba mucho. Hasta que a los cuatro años llegaron dos pequeñas a mi vida.

La primera llego una noche de verano, era una bebe de apenas días, y su cabello era rubio y brillante como el sol, que hacía que su tez blanca fuera casi pálida. La llamaron Primrose porque traía esa flor en sus mantas. La segunda en diciembre de ese mismo año. Era completamente diferente, era morena y su cabeza estaba llena de pequeños rizos, la llamaron Rue, porque una de las monjas estaba loca por las plantas y flores, y como Prim tenia nombre de un arbusto, quería que la segunda bebe de ese año también tuviera nombre de una planta.

Realmente no sé qué me llevo a quererlas tanto, a lo mejor fueron sus risas de bebes, o que fueran tan indefensas, o que fueran los primeros bebes que veía en toda mi vida. De alguna forma, Prim y Rue se volvieron lo más importante para mí. Aun ahora, doce años después, siendo una adolescente de 16 años, no me importaban cosas como los chicos, el sexo o la música, simplemente quería hacer lo posible para que Prim y Rue estuvieran bien y felices. Las monjas me dejaron tomar un trabajo de mesonera después de clases, en el café que estaba a la esquina del orfanato. La mayoría de mi dinero no lo usaba para comprarme cosas, lo usaba para darles regalos a ellas dos.

Mi vida era normal. Algo más triste que la vida de cualquier otro adolescente, pero completamente normal.

Hasta que fui secuestrada y convertida en prostituta.

* * *

Hola, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, se que este capitulo es cortico, pero espero que a medida que vaya escribiendo y la historia tome mas forma se vuelvan mas largos. Este fic va a tratar temas fuertes, voy a tratar de que todo lo que ponga sea veridico pero a lo mejor me equivoco en una que otra cosa.

El titulo es de una cancion del mismo nombre de la banda venezolana VINILOVERSUS. Escuchenlos. :)

Le doy las gracias a amandavalensi porque verla a ella animarse a escribir, me animo a mi. Vayan a leer su historia que también es de THG y tambien esta empezando y es muy buena.

Gracias por leer y le agradezco a cualquiera que quiera dejarme un review. :)


	2. Capitulo 1: QuiebreContención

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la maravillosa

Suzanne Collins, yo solo me dedico a corromper

a sus personajes a mi antojo.

Rating M por temas como prostitución, violación,

secuestro, drogas, trastornos alimenticios,

y todos aquellos que se me ocurran en el transcurso de la trama.

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Quiebre/Contención.**_

* * *

**_Miercoles, 13 de junio de 2012._**

Realmente, en ningún momento pensé que o porque estaba aquí, no pensé que me podía pasar algo, solo pensaba en Prim y Rue, en si estaban bien y en que si les pasaba algo no las iba a poder proteger. En ningún momento me imagine que por la única puerta de la habitación iba a entrar Él, acercándose a la cama y prendiendo una pequeña lámpara en una mesita de noche al lado de la cama. En ningún momento pensé que en ese momento, perdería toda mi inocencia. Pero si estaba segura de que ellas no iban a pasar por lo mismo. Prim y Rue.

-¿Está bien mi pequeña señorita?- el olor a sangre y rosas llenó la habitación instantáneamente, el olor a sangre . . . estaba en su aliento._ ¿Qué es lo que hace? _Pienso. _.Beberla?(*)_ No tenía idea, pero sabía perfectamente que el olor a rosas venia de la rosa que siempre cargaba en su traje, como si fuera un maldito empresario. Wow, desde que llegue a este lugar maldigo más de lo común, las monjas estarían escandalizadas.

-Katniss, te hice una pregunta, sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que me dejen hablando solo- su voz era un susurro, pero no era nada tranquilizador, se sentía más bien como una amenaza, una amenaza dicha en voz muy baja.

- ¿cobo quiedej qui habe con ejto puejto? – mis intenciones eran decir _¿Cómo quieres que hable con esto puesto? _ Pero obviamente era imposible.

-Ah, por supuesto, te amordazaron, ambos deberíamos agradecerlo, tus gritos no serán tan molestos para mí y tu podrás morderlo si sientes dolor.

-¿Dogor pog qué? – odiaba esto, quería hablar normalmente, quería soltar mis brazos y piernas, estaban empezando a dolerme inmensamente.

-Pues porque, hoy, señorita Everdeen, vas a pasar por la prueba por la que todos ya han pasado. Finnick, Johanna, Madge, Gale, Peeta. Todos han hecho esto antes, y ahora es tu turno – lo dijo como si lo que iba a pasar fuera maravillo. _Ya, claro. _

- ¿Qué puebga? – pregunte, lo vi acercarse a mí, ya no llevaba la chaqueta de su traje y estaba empezando a desabrocharse los botones de su camisa. _Eso me da una idea bastante acertada._

- ¿Qué harías si te toco? Tiempo nos queda muy poco, sin embargo el día es hoy. Para ti el día es hoy(**). Esto es algo por lo que todos en este lugar pasan, hasta ahora solo dos se han salvado de hacerlo, y han sido de mucha ayuda en otras formas. _Todos pasan por lo mismo. _Resistirse es inútil, señorita Everdeen. Normalmente esto lo haría cualquiera de mis hombres, Seneca o Claudius, si son chicas, y Coin con los chicos, pero no podía dejarles esta tarea a ninguno de ellos, tu eres especial Katniss, eres la única a la que la miseria de este lugar no afecta como a los demás. Aún conservas la esperanza, y para que este negocio prospere, la esperanza debe ser contenida.- su voz en mi oído y su olor a sangre y rosas casi me hace vomitar. Ahora su camisa había desaparecido y estaba desabrochando su pantalón. Me obligue a desviar la mirada, me llenaba de asco, todo, la situación, _él, _pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, estaba atada, indefensa y a merced de todo lo que él quisiera hacerme.

Me imagine a Madge y a Johanna en la misma situación, atadas a una cama, amordazadas e indefensas, con un hombre a punto de violarlas y que podría hacerles lo que le viniera en gana. A Finnick, Gale y Peeta, probablemente en la misma posición pero bocabajo, sin poder hacer nada. Y entonces sus palabras llegaron realmente a mí: _"__Esto es algo por lo que todos en este lugar pasan, hasta ahora solo dos se han salvado de hacerlo, y han sido de mucha ayuda en otras formas. Todos pasan por lo mismo. __Resistirse es inútil, señorita Everdeen". _en ese momento me di cuenta de que, eventualmente, Prim y Rue pasarían por lo mismo, despertarían atadas en una cama ajena, sin saber que pasaba, y de repente por la puerta entraba Seneca o Claudius, y les robaba la poca inocencia que conservaban.

No podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que les hicieran esto, ellas podían servir para otras cosas, pero para que las dejaran en paz, yo debía sacrificarme, debía hacer todo lo que Snow quisiera, él debía quedar satisfecho y asegurado de que ya no me queda esperanza, cosa que no sería muy difícil después de lo que ocurriera en esta habitación.

Sentí sus manos en mi camisa, desabotonándola lentamente, como saboreando el momento, _disfrutándolo, _debía contener el asco, mire al techo. No cerré los ojos, eso solo me haría más vulnerable, simplemente deje que mi mirada se perdiera en el techo mientras mi alma y mi cuerpo eran destrozados. Rompió las mangas para quitármela completamente y paso a desabrochar mis pantalones. Los deslizó por mis piernas y los dejo a mis pies, también deslizo mi ropa interior junto a ellos, no le iban a molestar tanto como la camisa. No estaba acostumbrada a utilizar sujetador por lo que estaba completamente expuesta a él.

Se posó sobre mí, sus manos en mis pechos, se supone que eso debería gustarme, excitarme, pero me dolía, lo hacía bruscamente, a propósito. Pero me negaba a hacer ruido alguno, en este momento y durante todo el tiempo que esto durara, estaría como muerta. Su boca bajo hacia la mía, sabia a sangre, _oxido y sal, _pero resistí, no devolví el beso pero tampoco me aleje. Sus manos bajaron hasta mi centro y los metió dentro de mí bruscamente. Dolió, muchísimo, pero no hice sonido alguno. Él sonrió, satisfecho con mi obediencia. Su boca bajo también por mi cuerpo y me probó. No podía sentir nada más que asco.

- Dime lo que quieres, si prefieres que te hunda o que te eleve, seré breve. Vamos directo al grano, tarde o temprano yo voy a estar dentro de ti, no digas no, dime que sí. El tacto es una droga más, no me la niegues. (***)- baje los ojos y lo vi entre mis piernas, su boca llena de saliva y de _mí_. El asco se intensificó.

Se alejó de mí. Probablemente para darme algo de seguridad, una falsa sensación de que había terminado, _me la creí. _En el momento más inesperado para mí, me penetro. Sentí como se rompía algo dentro de mí, pero no era simplemente físico, no solo se rompía mi himen. Se rompía mi alma, mi último rastro de inocencia, mis últimas ilusiones de salir de aquí ilesa.

Lo sentí moverse dentro de mí, rápido, violentamente. Dolía, podía sentir como poco a poco se resquebrajaba todo dentro de mí. Podía sentir como todo dejaba de tener sentido, solo existía el dolor, y el olor a sangre y rosas. Con un movimiento brusco, sentí como terminaba dentro de mí, golpeándome la cabeza en la cabecera de la cama. Me dejo algo grogui por unos segundos. Snow salió de mí, se levantó, tomo una toalla de la mesita de noche y se limpió. Tomo sus ropas, se vistió, se volvió hacia mí, soltó mis ataduras y por ultimo quito mi mordaza.

-Te has portado muy bien, pequeña, me parece que hemos contenido a esperanza que quedaba ¿no es así?- su voz tenía un deje de amenaza, así que me limite a asentir con la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero yo tenía que pedírselo, _debía _ pedírselo.

-¿Snow? – dije en un susurro que pensé que no había escuchado, pero se volteó mirándome directamente, había escuchado.

-Señor Snow, señorita Everdeen, no debemos olvidar los modales – el deje de amenaza no había desaparecido de su voz, así que seguí hablando en susurros.

-¿Lo hice bien? – no me atreví a levantar la mirada

-¿Qué si lo hiciste bien? – Ahora había burla en su voz – Primera vez que alguno pregunta eso, me parece. Y primera vez que la respuesta es afirmativa. Sí, señorita Everdeen, lo hizo muy bien – se volvió a voltear para irse, pero volví a hablar

-Entonces, ¿podría pedirle un favor? – todavía en un susurro. _Juega bien tus cartas, que después no hay vuelta atrás. Piensa la jugada o si no no juegas más (****). _Antes de que respondiera seguí hablando – Me gustaría que Primrose y Rue no pasen por esto, aún son muy pequeñas – al ver la amenaza de nuevo en sus ojos, me apresure a agregar – Yo pagare por ellas, úseme a mí en vez de a ellas. Hare lo que sea que quiera. Cualquier cosa. – eso pareció gustarle.

-Eso sería un caso único y excepcional, pero por supuesto, ya sabemos que tú no eres como los demás ¿no es así? Lo pensare, te diré que me gusta la idea, pero hay que buscarles algo útil a las dos señoritas. Adiós señorita Everdeen. – y sin más, salió de la habitación.

* * *

(*) Frase de Catching Fire, de Suzanne Collins.

(**) Versos de la canción _El Día es Hoy_ de la banda venezolana VINILOVERSUS.

(***) Versos de la canción _Directo al Grano _de la banda venezolana VINILOVERSUS.

(****) Versos de la canción _Juega Bien Tus Cartas _de la banda venezolana VINILOVERSUS.

* * *

Hola! Aca les dejo otro capitulo. Como ya dije, la historia va a tener muchos elementos fiertes que la hagan digna de un rating M, asi que por favor no se quejen si les parece fuerte. ]Como ven, hay muchas referencias musicales, muchas de mi pais, de las que me siento muy orgullosa, tengo intenciones de seguir con esas referencias a canciones, posiblemente a libros, y esperen muchas bandas venezolanas que son un orgullo nacional.

Muchas gracias a amandavalensi que es demasiado cuchi y que me ayuda a que esta historia salga a la luz.

Muchas gracias a **Miss SC **por su lindo review! Tus palabras me animaron mucho a seguir escribiendo! Reealmente no puedo decirte cada cuanto voy a actualizar, realmente depende de cuanto de tarde en escribir cada capitulo, pero creo que las actualizaciones van a ser cada dos o tres dias.

Gracias tambien si leiste el prologo y le diste favorito o follow, ustedes tambien me impulsan a leer. Gracias por seguir leyendo y desde ya, gracias a todos lo que me regalen un review! :)

**Gabi. **


	3. Capitulo 2: Verdades

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la maravillosa

Suzanne Collins, yo solo me dedico a corromper

a sus personajes a mi antojo.

Rating M por temas como prostitución, violación,

secuestro, drogas, trastornos alimenticios,

y todos aquellos que se me ocurran en el transcurso de la trama.

* * *

**_Capitulo 2: Verdades_**

* * *

_**Viernes, 17 de agosto de 2012**_

-¿Acabas de llegar? – su voz se oía rasposa por el sueño y su cabello rubio estaba completamente desordenado pero recogido en dos colas.

-No, llegue hace unas horas, estaba con Peeta y Finnick – otra mentira más. Desde que había llegado a el Capitolio las mentiras que les decía a Prim y Rue aumentaron notablemente, me pregunto cuanto más van a durar.

-¿Qué era lo que estabas haciendo? – esta vez Rue fue la que pregunto, su voz sonaba bastante normal así que supuse que se quedó despierta esperándome, ella no se creía las mentiras tan fácilmente.

-Algo que Snow me mando a hacer, dejen ya las preguntas, solo van a atraer problemas – les dije, algo bruscamente.

-Katniss, sabemos qué haces lo mismo que Madge y Johanna, además ya tenemos bastante problemas, Prim es amiga de Ana y Mía y yo estoy en The A Team (*). Y tu Katniss, tu eres puta. No creo que podamos tener más problemas que esos – la voz de Rue fue quebrándose hacia el final de sus palabras.

-¡Rue! ¡No hables así! - Prim se había levantado de su cama y veía a Rue alarmada por sus palabras, yo simplemente me quede ahí de pie, sorprendida. Lo que decía no era mentira, estábamos jodidas, y ya ninguna conservaba la inocencia de nuestros años en el orfanato.

-Está bien Prim, mentiras no está diciendo. Además, ya no puedo seguir engañándome, no son unas malditas niñas. Si Rue, esto es un prostíbulo, nos venden como alguna clase de mercancía, llamándonos _Tributos, _y arreglándonos para mostramos a los posibles clientes, que actúan como nuestros _patrocinadores, _donando dinero para que nos compren comida y ropas. Eso es lo que estaba haciendo esta noche. – después de esta confesión nadie dijo más nada. Rue se veía satisfecha, posiblemente con el hecho de que al fin me digne a decirles la verdad, y Prim simplemente se sentó en su cama y puso su cara sobre sus manos.

-¿Por qué a nosotras no nos están prostituyendo? ¿Por qué simplemente nos dejan hacer recados y nos hacen probar las drogas? – esa era la pregunta que temía desde un principio. No podía decirles lo que me había pasado, no podía hablarles del trato que había hecho con Snow.

-No lo sé, supongo que es porque aún son demasiado jóvenes- para este momento mis mentiras estaban saliendo demasiado pobres. Rue no se lo creyó.

-Katniss ¿Por qué no nos prostituyen? Y ya deja de mentirnos, creí que habíamos dejado claro que no somos unas niñas.- su tono era de reproche. Supongo que ya es hora de decirles toda la verdad. Después de todo llevamos unos tres meses acá, y yo ya he estado haciendo de puta por dos. Las mentiras debían acabar.

-Cuando cumplimos un mes acá, después de que nos secuestraran del orfanato, yo regrese a esta habitación a las 2 de la mañana, les dije que me habían mandado a vender y comprar droga. Les mentí. Cuando terminamos de comer y nos acostamos, yo no me sentía bien, me sentía mareada y tenía mucho sueño, supongo que me drogaron. Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación a oscuras, amarrada a una cama, Snow entro y me hizo la prueba que le hizo a todos los demás, la pase obviamente. Antes de que saliera le pedí que las dejara a ustedes afuera de esto. Él dice que yo soy especial, y cree que tenemos un entendimiento que el no comparte con ningún otro. Por eso escucho mi petición. Por eso lo único que ustedes hacen es comprar y vender drogas y probarlas.- no podía hablar más, se había formado un nudo en mi garganta y por fin había levantado los ojos del suelo, donde los tenía desde que empecé a hablar. Prim lloraba con su cara aun apoyada en sus manos, Rue también lloraba pero me veía a la cara. Después de verlas así, tan rotas, tan vulnerables, no pude decirles más.

-¿Qué prueba era?- Rue seguía llorando sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, yo no era capaz de apartar los míos, no podía decirles, no podía dejar que pensaran que realmente era una puta y que me odiaran. No lo iba a soportar – Katniss, ¿Qué prueba te hizo Snow? –

-Ya les dije que la misma que le hizo a los demás, no pueden saber más, y no les pregunten a ellos, no me parece que ninguno esté dispuesto de decirles. Ahora duérmanse, ya son más de las 12. Mañana van a tener trabajo que hacer, yo voy a tomar una ducha- y así quitarme el asco que cargo encima. Salí de la habitación sin voltear a verlas.

No me tarde demasiado bañándome, el agua me relajo un poco pero no había nada que me quitara el asco que cargaba encima constantemente. A pesar de todo por lo que hemos pasado, Rue, Prim y yo aún tenemos esperanzas de irnos de aquí, de escapar. _Creemos en algo invisible (**), _se bien que escapar es prácticamente imposible. Finnick y Johanna, que son los que más tiempo llevan en este lugar, no lo han conseguido, y aquí estoy yo, con apenas unos tres meses acá metida y con delirios de grandeza pensando que podemos escapar. _Y yo nunca podría encontrar la forma de salir y nosotras, nosotras hemos ido en un largo camino sin mapas en nuestras manos_. (***).

Decidí ir a la sala, era mejor que estar metida en un cuarto con Prim y Rue en estos momentos, no quería sentir su lastima, su desesperación, su dolor por estar aquí metidas. Y es mi culpa que estén aquí, si no hubieran ido a buscarme en el café esa noche, me hubieran secuestrado solamente a mí, Prim y Rue seguirían en el orfanato, estarían tristes por mi desaparición pero estarían bien, estarían seguras.

La sala estaba a oscuras pero la televisión estaba prendida. Annie estaba con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Finnick, dormida. Johanna estaba en la silla, al lado del sofá, escribiendo en un cuaderno y Peeta estaba sentado en el piso, apoyado en el mueble donde estaban Finnick y Annie, estaba dibujando en su libreta. Finnick fue el único que dio señas de enterarse de mi llegada.

-¿Qué tal la noche? – pregunto en un susurro para no despertar a Annie, Finnick cuidaba de Annie como yo cuidaba de Prim y Rue.

-Maravillosa –respondí con un falso tono jovial – el cliente tuvo dos orgasmos satisfactorios y luego me regalo un hermoso vestido rojo para la próxima vez que nos veamos. Es un maldito asqueroso, cada vez que me toca ir con el me dan ganas de vomitar. – esto último lo dije con mi tono normal de desprecio cuando hablo de los malditos clientes.

-Plutarch siempre ha sido un baboso, créeme, siento que te toque a ti pero no me molesta no tener que ir con el más – Johanna ni siquiera levanto la vista.

-Pues realmente no importa con quien me toque, todos son asquerosos. Todos dan ganas de vomitar, creo que Prim tiene el cabello un poco más largo y Rue no tiene las cejas tan pegadas, Peeta. – por primera vez había dirigido la vista al dibujo de Peeta, eran Prim y Rue abrazándose con un brazo, sonriendo hacia el frente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron tan felices. Peeta arreglo lo que le dije sin decir nada, agregando sombras y luces aquí y allá. – ¿tú no tuviste que salir hoy?

-Sí, pero volví hace unas cuantas horas, Octavia fue rápida, tenía que ir a una fiesta o alguna mierda así. Realmente no me quejo, esa mujer es más puta que Madge, Johanna y tu juntas. – no me ofendí por su comentario, todos estábamos claros en lo que hacíamos y en lo que éramos. – ¿Prim y Rue estaban despiertas? – siempre hacia la misma pregunta cuando llegaba de estar con un cliente, él se preocupada por ellas casi tanto como yo, le recordaban a sus hermanos, o al hecho de que alguien te importe.

-Sí, estaban despiertas. Tuve que decirles la verdad por fin. – mi voz sonaba amarga. Finnick se revolvió sutilmente en el mueble y tanto Johanna como Peeta levantaron la vista de lo que hacían. Todos me veían sorprendidos.

-¿Les dijiste lo que te hizo Snow? ¿Les dijiste lo que nos hicieron a todos? ¡Katniss, puedes haberlas dejado traumadas de por vida! – Johanna estaba alarmada. No era que le importaran mucho, pero estaba de acuerdo con que las protegiera de los horrores del Capitolio.

-No Johanna, no les dije nada de eso. Las quiero, y sé que eso les habría hecho más daño del que me hizo a mí. – Me molestaba su tono de reproche y que me regañara como si fuera una niña – Solo les admití que esto es un prostíbulo, ellas ya lo sabían, y les dije que ellas no estaban en esto por un trato que hice con Snow. – mi mirada estaba clavada en el dibujo de Peeta y no los moví ni un segundo de el – Sobre lo que nos hicieron, solo les dije que era una prueba que nos hicieron, no les dije más y les pedí que dejaran el asunto. – mi voz se fue apagando poco a poco.

-No hiciste mal Kat. – era la primera vez que Finnick hablaba – Creo que, en tu situación, todos habríamos hecho lo mismo. Annie tampoco sabe nada de eso, es algo demasiado oscuro como para salir a la luz. – me atreví a levanta la mirada y Finnick me veía con comprensión, no era una mirada triste, esas las había dejado atrás hace mucho, era una mirada que decía que entendía.

-Creo que ya termine por hoy, hasta luego. – Peeta sonaba algo raro. Sabía que algo le molestaba pero no podría decir que. O no quería.

-Espera, yo también debería acostarme. Hasta luego, Finn deberías llevar a Annie a la cama, creo que esta algo incomoda. – Annie tenía una expresión de dolor en su cara, dudaba que era por incomodidad pero pensaba que era mejor ahorrarles un momento incómodo.

Peeta y yo nos dirigimos a las escaleras sin mediar palabra. Nuestros cuartos estaban en el segundo piso, y cuando llegamos al primero la presión me gano y no pude soportar el silencio mucho más.

-Peeta ¿Qué pasa? - mi tono fue algo condescendiente, lo que odie, acá a nadie le gustaba que fueran condescendientes con ellos. La brusquedad en la respuesta de Peeta fue lo único que necesite para saber que a él también le molestaba

-No me hables como si fuera un niño pequeño Katniss, yo no soy Rue o Prim, a mí no me puedes mentir a cada rato y fingir que está bien. Ellas merecen saber la verdad. – suponía que estaba molesto por eso, ya habíamos discutido varias veces por lo mismo.

-Peeta, cuando a ti te hicieron la prueba, - teníamos la manía de decirle así, como si realmente fuera una prueba de mierda. - ¿fuiste capaz de decirle a alguno de los demás lo que paso? Sabías que les habían hecho lo mismo, pero ¿pudiste acércate a alguno y decirles por lo que pasaste? – menos mal que mi voz había perdido el matiz sentimental, estaba empezando a darme asco. Ya habíamos llegado al segundo piso y estábamos frente a mi cuarto.

-No, no lo fui. Entiendo que no quieres decirles pero eventualmente deben saber. Hasta luego Katniss. – con eso se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto.

* * *

(*) Amiga de Ana y Mia: Anorexia y Bulimia, también las llaman princesas Ana y Mia. The A Team viene de la canción _The A Team _de Ed Sheeran, quiere decir adictos a drogas de clase A: crack, cocaína.

(**) Verso de la canción _The Greatest Lie _de la banda americana Circa Survive

(***) Versos de la canción _The Greatest Lie _de la banda americana Circa Survive

* * *

Aja! Ya volvi con otro capitulo :) Un shoutout a amandavalensi porque dijo que lloro con este capitulo. Mil gracias a **_Micro-stars, Coraline Kinomoto, Miss SC y torposoplo12, _ **que fueron bellas y me alegraron el dia con un review.

Gracias a Mauro porque vino y me dejo review. Y porque es mi mejor amigo y porque lo adoro.

Ahora, espero que en este capitulo se haya explicado un poco mas la cosa. Como ven, Prim, Rue y Katniss fueron secuestradas del orfanato y llevada a un prostibulo llamado _El Capitolio._ Ahi conocieron a Gale, Madge, Finnick, Annie, Johanna y Peeta. Annie es la unica que no se prostituye, ella es como una mezcla de los problemas de Prim y Rue, problemas que se van a desarrollar mas adelante, asi como muchos mas. _  
_

De nuevo, mil gracias por leer, sus reviews, sus favoritos, sus follows. Gracias por estar aqui vale.

**_Gabi._**


	4. Capítulo 3: Pequeño Bulto

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la maravillosa

Suzanne Collins, yo solo me dedico a corromper

a sus personajes a mi antojo.

Rating M por temas como prostitución, violación,

secuestro, drogas, trastornos alimenticios,

y todos aquellos que se me ocurran en el transcurso de la trama.

* * *

**_Capítulo 3: Pequeño Bulto._**

* * *

_**Miércoles, 7 de noviembre de 2012.**_

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Prim no había querido volver a dormir en este cuarto después de la tragedia. Yo seguía aquí para seguir ahogándome en la miseria de mi culpabilidad. Mil veces me repitieron que no era mi culpa, mil veces trataron de convencerme de que ella tenía un problema. Mil veces ignore sus voces y mil veces me repetí a mí misma que ella había muerto por mi causa.

Le seguía llamando _tragedia. _Como si esa palabra resumiera que perdiera una de mis razones de vivir. Como si en una sola palabra pudiera describir como me quebraba por dentro más de lo que mi violación jamás me quebró. Perderla significaba perder parte de mí, y sin esa parte mi vida era incompleta. Peeta me advirtió más de una vez que debía cuidarlas, me dijo que él sabía lo que era perder a la familia, él sabía lo que era perder a su verdadera familia. Me dijo que si las perdía me dolería más de lo que nunca había podido imaginar, no estaba mintiendo.

Estaba sentada en mi cama con la vista fija en la maldita prueba. No podía creer que pude haber sido tan idiota como para caer en esto. Con cada uno de mis clientes tenia sumo cuidado de usar protección. En el Capitolio nos advirtieron sobre esto: _Usen protección. Si se embarazan ya no son de utilidad para nosotros. _No hacía falta que dijeran lo que hacían con aquellas que habían dejado ser de utilidad. Pero estaba casi segura de que Snow no se iba a deshacer de mí. Estaba casi segura de que si me embarazaba lo más seguro es que no me soltara más nunca, con la amenaza de hacerle algo a mi bebe.

Tenía demasiadas dudas rondando por mi cabeza. Estaba segura de que non era de ninguno de mis clientes, yo no era la única que se cuidaba de quedar embarazada, ellos no querían dejar embarazada a una prostituta y dejarles un niño que luego podría ir haciendo reclamos y exigiendo todo lo que no tuvieron por ser su madre lo que era. Estaba casi segura de que era de uno de _ellos_ dos.

Con _Él _había estado antes de _perderla. _ Pero eso había sido casi un mes antes de eso. Además, _él había_ usado protección. Era imposible que fuera el padre, solo lo hicimos una vez esa noche y él siempre usaba protección, no era tan estúpido como yo, más si también mantenía relaciones con Madge y Johanna. No, _Él _no era el padre. Mi periodo me vino en la fecha, justo como siempre, luego de haber estado con él. Gale no era el padre.

Entonces solo quedaba _ÉL. _Fue después de la tragedia, estaba desolada y simplemente quería olvidar, quería que dejara de doler, y él estaba a mi lado, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para hacerme sentir mejor. Simplemente quería una salida, una forma de que este dolor que tenía se atenuara aunque sea por un segundo. Se puede decir que prácticamente lo obligue, no fue que lo violara y estuviera con el sin que él quisiera. _Él lo quería. _ Lo había querido desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que estuviera con Gale, pero yo no quería dañar nuestra amistad.

Curioso que en ese momento ni dudara en mandar al diablo mis preocupaciones y simplemente dejar de sentir. Estoy segura de que él quería que fuera especial, él quería que yo realmente lo quisiera, quería que yo llegara a sentir lo que el sentía por mí. Estoy segura de que quería que fuera perfecto. No lo fue. Pudo haberlo sido, de no ser una egoísta de mierda lo habría sido, pero a mí no me importaba nada más que _olvidar. _

En cierta forma si fue perfecto. Fue mejor que Gale, y mil veces más que con Finnick, obviamente. Esa experiencia nunca sería mejor que ninguna otra. Pero to estaba tan consumida en mi misma en ese momento que no me importo si era perfecta o no, solo quería dejar de sentir este dolor que me estaba consumiendo. Tanto quería olvidar, que olvide la protección.

Pase más de 10 minutos reprendiéndome. No podía creer lo idiota que había sido, la tragedia me había hecho perder la noción de ciertas cosas pero no podía, no debía dejar que me consumiera, mucho menos ahora, que volvía a tener a dos personas por las cuales preocuparme aparte de mí. Mi mayor preocupación era si podría esconder el embarazo, por el momento no me preocupaba mucho que mi barriga creciera mucho, el embarazo se empezaba a notar a los tres meses y yo apenas tenia unas dos semanas. Eran esos seis meses restantes lo que me preocupaban.

Cuando la barriga empezara a notarse no podrían utilizarme con los clientes y eso a ellos no les gustaría mucho, había llegado a convertirme en una de las favoritas en el Capitolio. Siempre me lo repetían como si fuera algún maldito premio o un gran logro de mierda. Para mí solo significaba más noches de orgasmos fingidos y de asco y ganas de vomitar aguantados.

Tenía miedo, mucho. No solo por convertirme en madre, sino por lo que le pasaría a mi bebe en este lugar. Si quería que él bebe sobreviviera y si quería criarlo como debía, tenía que escapar. Y ese era el problema, la primera vez que lo intentamos, Finnick y yo pagamos caro por eso y estoy segura de que él no quisiera arriesgar de nuevo a Annie de esa manera. No lo podía culpar, yo tampoco quería arriesgar a Prim, y con esto la estaba arriesgando demasiado. _Lo que no mata, jamás me fortaleció (*)._

Que perfecto como cada cachetada se devuelve y no perdona (**). Mil veces había insultado a mis padres y los había odiado por haberme dejado. Lo irónico era que ahora entendía, entendía que a veces había situación de las que se deben proteger a los que amas. Entendía que me hayan dejado porque lo estaba considerando ahora. No podía permitir que mi hijo se criara en este lugar, no podía dejar que en un futuro lo obligaran a vender su cuerpo o a drogarse por otros.

Pero tampoco quería que pensara que no lo quería, tampoco quería que pensara que era una carga para mí y que por eso lo abandone. No podía dejar que llevara la vida de miseria y desgracia que yo he vivido en solo 16 años. _Quiero a este bebe. _Era lo más hermoso que me había pasado en toda la vida. _Te podrías acostar conmigo, con tus pies pequeñitos. Cuando estés medio dormido te dejaré estar. Justo frente a mí, por un par de semanas y así mantenerte a salvo _(***).

Debía decirle. No tenía derecho a ocultarle que era padre. Me daba miedo su reacción, sabía que no iba a negar que era suyo y que iba a querer encargarse del bebe, pero no iba a estar de acuerdo con que escapara. Además ¿Cómo decírselo? "Hey, ¿recuerdas la vez que tiramos? Bueno no usamos protección y quede embarazada. Felicitaciones". No, no sabía cómo hacerlo, no podía ocultarlo ni decirlo de golpe, pero uno de los dos debía ser, así que opte por el último.

Salí de la habitación viendo a todos lados para asegurarme de que no había nadie que me viera entrar en su cuarto, llevaba la prueba en las manos. No me moleste en tocar la puerta, ambos habíamos pasado esa etapa. Se encontraba de pie en medio de la habitación y cuando me vio abrió mucho sus ojos. _Yo sé que algo aquí no anda bien, en tus ojos lo puedo leer, pero hay algo que debes saber_ (****). Tarde me di cuenta de mi error.

Seneca salió del baño y me vio parada en la puerta, trate de ocultar la prueba pero era demasiado tarde.

-Creo que estamos en problemas ¿no es así señorita Everdeen? – y con eso todo se volvió negro.

* * *

(*) Versos de la canción _Drunk _del cantante Ed Sheeran.

(**) Versos de la canción _Llámame y desaparezco _de la banda venezolana VINILOVERSUS.

(***) Versos de la canción _Small Bump_ del cantante Ed Sheeran. Canción que inspiró el capítulo.

(****) Versos de la canción _Indeleble _de la banda venezolana Los Mesoneros.

* * *

**Hola. Primero, como siempre, gracias a _amandavalensi _que es bella y maravillosa. Gracias tambien a Micro-stars, Coraline Kinomoto y Miss SC por sus reviews en el capitulo pasado, disculpen por no responderles pero es necio y no me deja. **

**Como ven, a cada capitulo le puse una fecha, las fechas no son consecutivas, todas van a estar desordenadas, llendo de atras hacia adelante y mostrando poco a poco la vida de toda esta gente. Por eso, no esperen saber que le pasa a Katniss en el proximo capitulo. **

**De nuevo, muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo, y por seguir leyendo las loqueras que salen de mi cerebrito. **


	5. Capítulo 4: Memorias

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la maravillosa

Suzanne Collins, yo solo me dedico a corromper

a sus personajes a mi antojo.

Rating M por temas como prostitución, violación,

secuestro, drogas, trastornos alimenticios,

y todos aquellos que se me ocurran en el transcurso de la trama.

* * *

**_Capítulo 4: Memorias._**

* * *

**_Martes, 20 de diciembre de 2011._**

-Kat, despierta – una voz susurro en mi oído – ¡Katniss párate! Rue se va a enterar de todo – Prim había empezado a sacudirme. Lentamente abrí los ojos y vi sus ojos azules mirándome expectante. Ella estaba muy emocionada con la sorpresa que le íbamos a dar a Rue, lo había planeado todo hasta el último minuto. Realmente no íbamos hacer nada maravilloso, pero quería que Rue tuviera un cumpleaños que pudiera recordar toda su vida.

En su doceavo cumpleaños, tanto a Prim como a Rue, simplemente les hicimos una torta en el orfanato. No fue nada maravilloso pero ellas juran que fue magnifico. Por eso este año me propuse darles cumpleaños que les dieran un poquito de felicidad en este horrible lugar. A Prim la llevamos a un zoológico, esta loquita por los animales. La sonrisa que tenía ese día no se compara con nada más. Le encantaron todos los animales, pero se enamoró de las cabras, le fascinaron, se quedó un buen rato con ellas, mientras que los leones, tigres, simplemente los vio de paso. Luego de salir del zoológico, fuimos a un parque que está cerca del orfanato y ahí le cantamos cumpleaños.

Ahora, quería hacer lo mismo con Rue. Quería que hoy llevara la misma sonrisa radiante que llevo Prim en su cumpleaños, quería que ambas supieran cuanto las quería. Prim salió de la habitación y bajo a desayunar, Rue aún seguía roncando en su cama. La deje dormir un poco más porque el sitio al que íbamos a ir aún no estaba abierto. Me levante de la cama y con paso lento fui a tomar un baño. Cuando regrese al cuarto Rue estaba levantándose.

-Sabes que te cantaría las mañanitas si cantara bien ¿verdad? Por eso simplemente voy a decir… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – me le acerque y la abrace. Cuando me aleje tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, era mi propósito hacer que se hiciera inmensa al pasar el día – Ahora señorita, arréglese que tenemos que salir a disfrutar el día.

-Sería bueno que algún día me cantaras las mañanitas Kat, nada más para reír un rato ¿sabes? – tenía la sonrisa burlona que cargaba siempre que se metía conmigo.

-Pues prefiero que te rías de otros y no de mí, vamos pues, si no vamos a tener que calarnos a las monjas cantándote cumpleaños. –Ahora era mi turno de cargar la sonrisa burlona – A lo mejor eso sería bueno ¿no te parece? – con eso salí de la habitación y la dejé arreglarse.

Normalmente, cuando alguno del orfanato cumplía años, las monjas se reunían a hacerle una pequeña torta y le cantaban cumpleaños, realmente no era nada especial, no tenían suficiente dinero para hacer algo grande. Este año, me dejaron tomar un trabajo en el café de la esquina y por eso tuve suficiente dinero para llevar a las niñas al zoológico y para comprarle a Prim una gran torta de chocolate.

Gracias al dueño del café, un señor muy simpático y algo ruidoso que siempre tenía algo bueno que decir de todo el mundo, se enteró que iban a hacer un concierto de música clásica en el parque. El plan era llevar a Rue al concierto y luego, también gracias al dueño del café, iríamos tras bastidores para que Rue pueda hablar con los concertistas.

Eran las 8, debíamos apurarnos si no queríamos que las monjas nos retrasaran. En un principio siempre se muestran reticentes a dejarnos ir, incluso si nunca nos ha pasado nada y aunque les repita continuamente que mientras estén conmigo no voy a dejar que les pase nada. Sabían que las quería más que a nada y que las iba a proteger con mi vida pero, son monjas, y las monjas son muy… recatadas.

Rue bajo a desayunar y salimos por la puerta justo en el momento en que las monjas bajaban la escalera. Corrimos hasta perdernos en la esquina, no es como si las monjas nos fueran a perseguir pero era divertido. El concierto empezaba a las 9 y el programa decía que duraría unas tres horas. Esperaba que luego Rue pudiera pasar un buen rato con los concertistas, que estos no se pusieran odiosos ni nada, con eso se nos iría la mayor parte de la tarde y al final iríamos a comprar la torta, de vuelta al parque y Prim y yo dañaríamos nuestras cuerdas vocales cantando Cumpleaños Feliz a todo pulmón.

Fuimos caminando con toda la calma del mundo hacia el parque, con las preguntas constantes de Rue sobre que íbamos a hacer y con los "No te vamos a decir" y "Es una sorpresa" dichos a coro por mí y Prim. El espacio en el cual iba a ser el concierto estaba decorado de forma muy bonita. Había varias mesas por aquí y allá con flores en el centro y sillas tanto frente a las mesas como regadas por los espacios vacíos. Solo había unas cuantas personas sentadas, nosotras tomamos la más cercana a la tarima por el lado derecho.

En los ojos de Rue se podía notar la emoción de escuchar música. Amaba cantar y a cada rato inventaba una cancioncita pegajosa que las tres cantábamos por el resto del día. Me hubiera gustado ser capaz de comprarle una guitarra pero mi sueldo en el café no daba para tanto. Llegados diez minutos para las nueve, el parque estaba repleto de personas, sentadas en las mesas, las sillas solas y de pie, estaba completamente lleno, así que agradecí haber venido temprano.

El concierto empezó con una hermosa pieza de violonchelo, seguida de un cuarteto de violines, luego tomaron el escenario los instrumentos de viento acompañados por algunos de cuerda. Después de varias piezas, subió al escenario una muchacha que no podía ser mucho mayor que yo, y se sentó al piano y toco las melodías más hermosas que he escuchado. Realmente no conocía las piezas que tocaban pero me encantaba la música clásica. Solo hubo una canción que reconocí _Para Elisa _de Beethoven, recuerdo que la madre superiora adoraba ponerla todos los veranos, hasta que un día el tocadiscos murió para siempre. Eso tuvo algo que ver conmigo.

Con cada nueva melodía que tocaban, la sonrisa de Rue se ensanchaba un poco más, para el final del concierto su cara estaba completamente iluminada con alegría. Las personas comenzaron a levantarse para irse pero nosotras permanecimos sentadas.

-¿No nos vamos? - se podía leer el desconcierto bajo la alegría

-Yo no sé porque los arboles cambian en el otoño, pero sé que no estas asustada de absolutamente nada (*). –mi voz era un susurro que solo ella y Prim podían escuchar. De mi bolsillo saque los tres pases VIP que me dio mi jefe – Por eso vamos a ir allá atrás y tú vas a hablar con esos concertistas ¿sí? – la mire expectante y ella me miraba sorprendida.

-¿Cómo conseguiste los pases? – la alegría volvía a aparecer en su cara. – ¡Este es el mejor cumpleaños del mundo! – su voz era alegría pura.

-Rue, Prim, escuchen. _Para ustedes todo es divertido, no tienen nada de que arrepentirse, daría todo lo que tengo, cariños, si pudieran quedarse así. No dejare que nadie las hiera, no dejare que nadie les rompa el corazón. Solo que me acabo de dar cuenta de que todo lo que tengo, va a desaparecer algún día (**). _Por eso, solo necesito que hoy disfruten de este día ¿sí? ¿Por mí? – mi voz ya estaba temblorosa para este punto.

-Katniss, eres lo más maravilloso que nos ha podido pasar, nunca dudes eso – la voz de Rue era completamente firme.

-Nunca dudes que te amamos Kat – Prim también sonaba segura y la sonrisa que me dio me calmo.

-Pues bien, vamos a ver a esos concertistas.

Nos levantamos y mostrando nuestros pases a seguridad, entramos a lo que podemos llamar "el maravilloso paraíso de instrumentos de Rue". Estuvimos con los concertistas hasta pasadas las cuatro. Nos despedimos de ellos, luego de que Rue hubiera hablado con cada uno claro, y fuimos a la panadería que quedaba frente al parque y compramos una torta de crema y fresas que eligió Rue.

Una vez sentadas en la rueda, prendimos las velas - gracias a unos fósforos que desaparecieron convenientemente de la cocina del orfanato -, Prim y yo cantamos a todo pulmón Cumpleaños Feliz, acompañadas de algunos niños que estaban en el parque. Rue pidió su deseo mientras apagaba las velas y compartimos el pastel con los niños que cantaron cumpleaños junto a nosotras.

-Kat – la voz de Rue tenía cierta timidez – Sé que has estado a mi lado incluso cuando estaba equivocada y te amo por quedarte atrás y verme brillar, y no sabía si tu sabias, por eso voy a tomar esta oportunidad para decir que he tenido el mejor día contigo hoy (***). – con eso me abrazó y se fue con Prim a los columpios.

Yo me quede sentada en la rueda y las vi competir por ver quien llegaba más alto. Simplemente pensaba. _Oh memories, where'd you go? You were all I've ever known. How I miss yesterday and how I let it fade away (****)._

* * *

(*) Versos de la canción _The Best Day _de la cantante Taylor Swift. Ámenla, idolátrenla, _quiéranla_.

(**) Versos de la canción _Never Grow Up _de la cantante Taylor Swift. ¿Les dije que ella es perfecta?

(***) Versos de la canción _The Best Day _de la cantante Taylor Swift. Yo amo a esa mujer, vale.

(****) "Oh memorias, ¿a dónde se han ido? Eran todo lo que yo conocía. Como extraño el ayer y como deje que se desvanecieran". Versos de la canción _Memories _de la banda Panic! At the Disco

* * *

**Hola! Bueno como siempre un shoutout a _amandavalensi _que es genial. Muchisimas gracias a todas las que me dejaron un review, disculpen por no responder pero no quiere dejarme. **

**Este capítulo es de antes de que fueran secuestradas. Quise poner algo dulce porque no todo en la vida es horrible. Se que muchas se quedaron algo mareadas con el capitulo pasado. ¿Quién es el padre del bebe? _¿Peeta... Gale... Finnick...? _Lo siento pero aun no se van a enterar :D **

**Gracias a todas por leer, dejarme review, por todo. **

**Gabi.**


	6. Capitulo 5: Escondidas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la maravillosa

Suzanne Collins, yo solo me dedico a corromper

a sus personajes a mi antojo.

Rating M por temas como prostitución, violación,

secuestro, drogas, trastornos alimenticios,

y todos aquellos que se me ocurran en el transcurso de la trama.

* * *

**_Capítulo 5: Escondidas._**

* * *

**_Lunes, 10 de septiembre de 2012._**

-Vamos Katniss, no puedes decir que nunca lo has pensado. Algo bueno podemos sacar de esto – su voz trataba de ser seductora, era gruesa y hablaba lentamente.

-Por supuesto, soy prácticamente violada cada noche y es claro que se me había ocurrido tirar contigo Gale, es mas ¿quieres que vayamos a hacerlo ahora o dentro de unos minutos? –mi voz destilaba sarcasmo por cada poro – Si quieres vamos a mi cuarto, creo que Prim y Rue están ahí, les encantara vernos hacerlo, cariño – la ultima palabra la hice con un falso ronroneo, que sinceramente, creo que le gusto porque puso cara de idiota luego de que la dije.

-Gale, dejala tranquila, no es ninguna sorpresa que no se quiera acostar contigo, normalmente eres un asco. Kat, Coin dijo que debias ayudar a Prim y Rue con la droga. –Finnick era de mucha ayuda en estas situaciones, en los últimos días ha agarrado la mania de salvarme en varias situaciones comprometedoras con Peeta y Gale.

Ya iban dos semanas con lo mismo. Era como jugar a las escondidas, aparecia uno, me escondia de el y llegaba el otro. Gale buscaba solo sexo. Probablemente ya estaba cansado de tirar con Madge y Johanna, Annie ni le dirigía la palabra y Prim y Rue eran muy pequeñas y él sabia que yo nunca dejaría que se acercara a ellas, asi que eso solo me dejaba a mi. Como si estuviera dispuesta a simplemente acostarme con el después de que miles han usado mi cuerpo.

Peeta buscaba algo mas romántico. Estoy segura de que a él sí le importo y que él no me busca por sexo como todos los demás clientes de esta pocilga. Mi problema con eso era que yo no quería nada de eso. Yo tengo una misión, yo tengo que sacar a Prim y a Rue de aquí, tengo que salvarlas de lo que no pude salvarme ni a mi misma.

Por eso me pasaba mis días escondiéndome. No tenia ni idea de como hacerle entender a Gale que no quería nada con él y no sabia como decirle a Peeta que no podía estar con el porque ya estaba comprometida con un propósito. Ahí era donde Finnick me ayudaba, siempre que me encontraba sufriendo con alguno de ellos se inventaba algo para que yo pudiera huir, creo que le daba algo de lastima conmigo.

Me fui a buscar a Prim y Rue porque era posible que lo que dijo Finnick fuera verdad. Mientras no nos estaban vendiendo nos ponían a clasificar sus drogas. O a limpiar las habitaciones, o a limpiar las habitaciones en las que los clientes adquirían el producto. Prim y Rue si estaban clasificando drogas, pero Coin no me había mandado a ayudarlas, de todas formas me quede con ellas el resto del dia porque no tenia nada que hacer realmente y porque Gale y Peeta nunca venían por aca.

Terminamos como a las siete y nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto para descansar un poco antes de ir a cenar. Cuando llegamos al segundo piso Peeta salio de su habitación. Debi saber que me estaba esperando. Prim y Rue me dirigieron miradas de disculpa y entraron al cuarto. Peeta se hizo a un lado de la puerta invitándome a entrar en su habitación. Lo hice, no tenia opción.

La habitación de Peeta y la mia eran las únicas en el ultimo piso. Era mas bien como el tejado del edificio. Estaba completamente arreglada, no era lo que se esperaba del cuarto de un chico de 16 años. Me quede de pie en el medio de la habitación, estaba tensa, no quería volverlo a rechazar y tendría que, aca no estaba Finnick para salvarme. Peeta se sento en su cama y me invito a hacerlo, eso era mejor que simplemente quedarme de pie frente a el.

-Katniss relájate, no voy a volver a pedirte que estes conmigo. – sus palabras me relajaron, no tendría que volver a rechazarlo - No voy a volver a pedírtelo porque ya sé que escogiste a Gale – sus palabras me impresionaron, yo _no _había escogido a Gale.

-Yo no... - me corto antes de que pudiera terminar.

-No hace falta que lo niegues Kat, él mismo me lo dijo – debi imaginar algo asi, el desgraciado me las iba a pagar – Es una lastima que lo eligieras a él, pero lo que realmente me molesta es que no me lo dijeras tu misma. Pensé que eramos amigos. Igual no te sientas mal – una sonrisa torcida se formo en su rostro, era por esta clase de cosas que me dolia rechazar a Peeta, realmente _no quería. _– esta noche puedes estar con Gale tranquila, yo no voy a estar nada aburrido, o al menos eso es lo que me aseguró Johanna - lo único que llego a mi mente en ese momento fue _no voy a estar aburrido… Johanna… Peeta… Peeta y Johanna. _

Desde que era pequeña, en el orfanato, nos contaban cuentos como _Blanca Nieves, Cenicienta, _cuentos en los que hay príncipes azules y finales felices. Hace tiempo deje de creer en los finales felices, los veía como tener dos padres a tu lado, con todo lo que pudieras necesitar y a veces lo que quisieras. Yo había crecido sin padres y sin nada de valor. Y luego llego el Capitolio a mi vida. Aun asi muy dentro de mi aun existía la esperanza del príncipe azul, aun quería encontrar a alguien, enamorarmey hasta tener el final feliz junto a esa persona. De alguna forma, una muy retorcida, Peeta se había vuelto en mi príncipe, pero ahora el iba a tirarse a otra, dejándome sola con alguien a quien no quería.

No tengo la mas minima idea de como termino esa conversación, ni de como llegue a la cene ese dia pero ahí estaba. Solo hay una palabra para describir esa cena, _incomoda_. Paso realmente rápido, lo único que puedo recordar son las miradas cargadas de lujuria de Gale hacia mi y las miradas y risitas tontas que se dirigían Peeta y Johanna. Realmente nunca pensé que ella fuera de ese estilo, pero supongo que era un mensaje para mi _Él es mio esta noche ¿Qué te parece? ¿piensas hacer algo al respecto? _No hice nada, solo me quede sentada comiendo como si nada pasara y los vi tomarse de la mano y subir las escaleras al final de la noche. Eso era todo lo que pude soportar, sali corriendo.

De alguna forma termine frente a la puerta de Gale, al final del pasillo se podían escuchar gemidos ahogados desde el cuarto de Johanna. Gale apareció por las escaleras y cuando me vio una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

-Sabia que mandar al diablo al otro iba a traerte a mi – mientras hablaba se acercaba a mi, hasta que quedo a un centímetro de mis labios – Al fin y al cabo, si él se está divirtiendo ¿porque tú no? – Sus labios estaban al lado de mi oído y cuando hablo era un susurro – La ropa no es necesaria para lo que estamos jugando, oh eres lo que deseo (*) – y con eso, me beso.

No esperaba que me gustaran sus besos, esperaba sentir el asco que sentía con los clientes pero no fue nada como eso. Sus besos eran como fuego, eran apasionados y transmitía todo el deseo que sentía. Sus manos empezaron a vagar por todo mi cuerpo y yo simplemente me deje hacer. Su toque quemaba, su piel se sentía caliente contra la mía, _se sentía bien._

De alguna manera terminamos en la cama, yo ya no tenía más que mi ropa interior encima y Gale no tenía camisa. Me desabrocho el sostén y sus manos tomaron mis pechos delicadamente, pellizcó mis pezones y todo se sentía realmente bien. No era nada como estar con un cliente. Mis manos comenzaron a explorar su cuerpo, Gale era musculoso, _fuerte, _pero nada exagerado. Su boca bajo hasta uno de mis pechos mientras su otra mano seguía jugando con el otro. Yo no podía hacer nada más que gemir. _Caliente como la fiebre, huesos traqueteantes, podría simplemente probarlo, si tan solo es esta noche (**)_

Baje mis manos al botón de su pantalón, lo desabroche y baje su cierre, realmente no estaba pensando solo _sentía. _Se quitó los pantalones, quito lo que quedaba de mi ropa, y su boca trazo el camino hasta mi sexo. _Ayúdame__ a romper mi__ razón__. Ayúdame, es tu sexo el que puedo oler. __Ayúdame, tu me haces perfecta. Ayúdame a volverme alguien más (***). _Sus caricias quebraron lo que quedaba que reticencia en mí, se sentía tan _bien._

De repente paro y se alejó de mí, no tuve ni siquiera tiempo de quejarme, ya se había deshecho de sus interiores y estaba en toda su gloria frente a mí. Gale no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie. Se volvió a recostar sobre mí y sonrió mientras me penetraba. Primero fue lento, mis caderas empezaron a moverse con las de él, llego un punto en la que ambos necesitamos más, así que nuestros movimientos aumentaron en rapidez.

Estaba cerca, podía sentir como mis paredes se apretaban en torno a él y mis movimientos se volvieron torpes. Justo en el momento en que llegue – por primera vez de manera voluntaria- hice la cosa más estúpida de mi vida.

Gemí "_Peeta"_ en el momento en que me golpeo el orgasmo.

Todo se detuvo, podía ver que estaba molesto.

-¿Disculpa? – sí, estaba muy molesto.

* * *

(*) Versos de la canción _Our First time _del cantante Bruno Mars.

(**) Versos de la canción _Sex On Fire _de la banda americana Kings of Leon.

(***) Versos de la canción _Closer _de la banda americanaNine Inch Nails.

* * *

Hola! Un saludo especial a _**amandavalensi**_ que es bella y dice que llora con lo que escribo, otro saludo al amor de mi vida, mi mejor amigo, él sabe quien es. Y otro saludo a ese que siempre me lleva la contraria y siempre esta peleando conmigo. Gracias a todas las que leen y me dejaron reviews, creo que les respondi a todas, si no lo hice regañenme en otro review.

Aca vemos el momento en que Katniss estuvo con uno de los posibles padres... Muchas tienen teorias diferentes e iguales, pero como les dije a algunas cuando les respondi el review, en el capitulo en el que Katniss se entera de que esta embarazada hay un detallito, _algo _que ella hace y que dice quien es el padre. Aún no voy a decir quien es ni que paso luego que la encontrara Seneca. Las voy hacer esperar un poco mas :)

Gracias a todas por leer y dejarme review, no hace falta que me digan mucho, solo un "_Hola aca estoy"_ es suficiente :)

**Gabi.**


	7. Capítulo 6: Disparos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la maravillosa

Suzanne Collins, yo solo me dedico a corromper

a sus personajes a mi antojo.

Rating M por temas como prostitución, violación,

secuestro, drogas, trastornos alimenticios,

y todos aquellos que se me ocurran en el transcurso de la trama.

* * *

**_Capítulo 6: Disparos._**

* * *

**_Sábado, 17 de noviembre de 2012._  
**

**Prim POV. **

_La habitacion estaba a oscuras. Yo estaba amarrada de pies y manos a la cama. La puerta se abrió, Claudius entró y la cerró. Su voz, apenas un susurro resonaba en el silencio de la habitacion. Realmente no escucho mas que la palabra "prueba", esto es por lo que Katniss pasó, de esto me protegió todo este tiempo. Para nada. Lo hace mas difícil, y las lagrimas caen por mi cara (*)._

Esperaba poder ocultárselo a Katniss, ella había sufrido tanto para que yo no, y al final había sido para nada. Fue inútil tratar de hacerlo, _ellos querían _que ella supiera. Apenas sali de la habitación, ahí estaba ella. Con lagrimas en sus ojos, pidiéndome perdón con su mirada. Eso fue lo mas doloroso de todo.

Desde que Rue murió y Katniss perdió al bebe nada fue igual. Era como si de repente una pared se hubiera levantado entre nosotras y no importaba lo que hiciera, si trataba de romperla, pasar sobre ella, rodearla. No había forma. Ya todo era diferente entre ella y yo, para mi, solo nos teníamos la una a la otra, para ella, pues ahora tenia a Peeta. Ahora lloraba con el por su bebe, ahora ya no me necesitaba.

Las dos semanas que siguieron a ese dia fueron un infierno. No me pusieron de puta como a las demás, me dejaron haciendo lo que venia haciendo desde que llegamos. Cada dia me costaba mas seguir comiendo, Katniss se preocupaba porque lo hiciera pero yo ya no tenia volutad para hacerlo. Cuando me era imposible deshacerme de Katniss y no comer, subia al baño de inmediato y vomitaba todo. Dia a dia los vomitos se hicieron mas recurrentes, y al final, mi vida giraba en torno a eso, no comer y vomitar.

Katniss me pidió que dejara de hacerlo cuando nos conto la verdad sobre el Capitolio. Yo le prometi dejarlo. Fue difícil pero poco a poco la anorexia y la bulimia que mandaban en mi vida remitieron. Supongo que esa promesa esta rota ahora. Los artistas y psicólogos dicen que se pueden dejar los desordenes alimenticios atrás y que puedes volver a ser normal, pero es mentira. Nunca te dejan, siempre están ahí, latentes, un recuerdo constante de lo que realmente quieres.

En el orfanato, Katniss, Rue y yo siempre nos contábamos cosas en la noche, nos decíamos las cosas que nos preocupaban, las cosas que nos causaban risa, nos contábamos todo. Cuando llegamos aquí seguimos igual, Katniss trataba de consolarnos y hacernos sentir bien. Luego cuando Snow la violó, fue cuando ella empezó a cerrarse, fue cuando empezó a mentirnos y a construir esa pared que nos separa ahora. Pero al menos aun tenia a Rue, seguíamos contándonos todo, ella trataba de ayudarme con mis desordenes y yo la trataba de ayudar a ella con su adicción. A lo mejor si hubiera tratado un poco mas, aun estaría a mi lado.

Luego ella murió, Katniss se entero de su embarazo y esa pared se quedo ahí en el medio, impenetrable e irrompible. Y yo me quede sola. Ya no estaban Rue ni Katniss para escuchar mis miedos, ya no estaban para reir y llorar conmigo, ya a ninguna le importaba que dejara de comer y que vomitara mas seguido, ya nadie se fijaba en que perdia mucho peso. Ya a nadie le importaba yo.

Realmente no me preocupaba por nada, simplemente sobrevivia cada dia, comiendo un poco menos y vomitando un poco mas. Hasta que un dia, me pregunte por que seguía, por que seguía viviendo cada dia asi, si al final no valia de nada. Un dia, se me ocurrio terminar con todo.

En el momento deseche la idea, pero muy en el fondo seguía ahí, carcomiéndome. Cada dia la idea tomaba mas forma, cada dia se iba haciendo paso hacia la superficie. Pensé en sobredosis, pero eso me recordaba demasiado a Rue y no iba a ser capaz. Pense en cortarme las venas pero seria muy lento y si me encontraban podrían salvarme. Cada dia pensaba y pensaba en eso, obsecionandome con la idea. En ningún momento pensé en lo que le dolería a Katniss solo pensaba en el dolor. _Llévate la sensación de adentro y la jaqueca agridulce en mi cabeza, es como un dolor de muela que palpita desde la mente, no puedo soportarlo mas (**)._

Justo cuando estaba a punto de desistir de la idea y seguir sufriendo, consegui una pistola mientras limpiaba el cuarto de Seneca. Era la primera vez que pensaba en una pistola, después de todo era muy difícil conseguir una, bueno, no tanto. La tome y la escondi entre la ropa sucia. Subi corriendo a mi cuarto, que por suerte estaba vacio, y la escondi bajo mi cama. El resto del dia paso sin nada importante.

A la medianoche, todo se quedo en silencio y a oscuras. Katniss estaba profundamente dormida, había estado llorando con Peeta de nuevo, se quedo dormida y él la trajo. Ahora siempre lloraba con él, ya ella no me necesitaba, ahora Katniss tenia a otra persona en su vida. Y yo estaba sola.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, me levante de la cama, tome la pistola y me fui al baño. Le pase el cerrojo y me recosté contra la puerta, cerre los ojos y me concentre en toda la miseria que he sentido desde que llegue a este infierno. No pensé en nada mas, ni en nadie, si me distraía no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo y _tenia que hacerlo_. Apaque la luz y me sente en el piso, esta vez recostada en la pared. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en el dolor.

No quiero ser recordada, no quiero ser vista, no quiero estar sin ti. Mi juicio esta nublado, como el cielo de esta noche, y una voz silenciosa entumecida, tratando de gritar a todo pulmón (***). Solo quiero volver a como eran las cosas, solo quiero volver a tener al menos un minuto de felicidad con Rue y Katniss. Quiero volver a las noches en las que nos sentábamos juntas y nos contábamos hasta el mas minimo pensamiento de nuestras mentes. Quiero volver a esas tardes en el parque, ese dia en el zoológico, ese dia en el concierto. Esos momentos en los que solo eramos Primrose, Rue y Katniss.

La pistola esta sobre mis piernas. _No es tan divertido, viendo abajo a una pistola cargada. Asi no dejare de morir, no dejare de mentir (****). _La tomo y la giro varias veces en mis manos. Tiemblo, mis manos tiemblan, mi determinación tiembla, ¿sere capaz? Desecho todo pensamiento de mi mente y simplemente levanto la pistola y presiono el gatillo.

**Katniss POV. **

El disparo me despierta, volteo a ver a Prim y veo su cama vacia, miro la puerta del baño cerrada, _y lo se. _ La puerta del cuarto se abre y Peeta entre y prende la luz, llegan Finnick, Johanna y Seneca corriendo. Yo corro hacia la puerta del baño y trato de abrirla, esta cerrada. Peeta me quita del medio y Seneca abre la puerta con una de sus llaves, no hace falta que prenda la luz para ver, la luz de la luna ilumina todo filtrándose por la ventana.

-Bien, ella no esta sangrando en la pista de baile solo por atención, porque eso seria simplemente ridículo. Bueno, es seguro de que la va a conseguir (*****)– La voz de Seneca es el único sonido que rompe el silencio.

Lo único que mi cerebro capta es su cuerpo sin vida y la lagrima que baja por su rostro. Luego todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

(*) Versos de la canción _Moments _escrita por Ed Sheeran para One Direction.

(**) Versos de la canción _Give me Novacaine _de la banda Green Day.

(***) Versos de la canción _Moments _escrita por Ed Sheeran para One Direction.

(****) Versos de la canción _Cementery Drive _ de la banda My Chemical Romance.

(*****) Versos de la canción _Time to Dance _de la banda Panic! At the Disco.

* * *

Hola. Hoy quiero decirle a **_amandavalensi_**que la quiero y que me disculpe, ella debe saber por que. Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron un review en el capitulo pasado, y gracias a las que me dejaron un hola por primera vez ¿Vieron que no muerdo? :)

Este capitulo me costo mucho, me dolio, hay bastante de mi en el. ¿Ya vieron quien es el papa? No odien a Katniss todavia, miren que este es solo una version de la historia.

Gracias por leer mis loqueras y por dejarme reviews que alegran mis dias :)

**Gabi. **


	8. Capitulo 7: Escape

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la maravillosa

Suzanne Collins, yo solo me dedico a corromper

a sus personajes a mi antojo.

Rating M por temas como prostitución, violación,

secuestro, drogas, trastornos alimenticios,

y todos aquellos que se me ocurran en el transcurso de la trama.

* * *

**_Capitulo 7: Escape_**

* * *

_**Jueves, 13 de septiembre de 2012**_

Todo estaba listo.

Cada una de las partes necesarias para que el plan saliera perfecto estaban justo en el lugar en el que debían estar y cada quien estaba donde debía estar. Solo faltaba la señal, y el infierno se desataría en el Capitolio.

Cuando Finnick vino a hablarme sobre esto, fui muy escéptica, no creí que pudiéramos hacerlo funcionar, realmente era solo una idea, era solo la _intención _de salir de esta mierda de lugar. Pero luego, Peeta y Johanna, Gale y Madge, y hasta yo, aportamos ideas, entre todos hicimos un plan mas estable y un plan, un _verdadero _plan. No era perfecto, no iba a salvarnos a todos, pero podía funcionar.

Desde un principio Finnick hizo claro de que él solo quería que Annie, Prim y Rue escaparan, yo estaba completamente de acuerdo con eso, Peeta no puso queja, él entendía lo que era perder a toda tu familia y querer salvarlos cueste lo que cueste. Johanna dijo que ella había perdido la esperanza de escapar hace mucho tiempo, y que ella era feliz con que al menos _alguien_ escapara. El problema estaba en Gale. Él quería escapar con las chicas y quería que Madge lo acompañara, aun cuando ella dijo que no le importaba quedarse. Además, todavía había cierta tensión entre nosotros después de lo de hace tres días.

Cuando dije el nombre de Peeta, mientras estaba con Gale. No me gusta acordarme de que eso siquiera paso, no solo es humillante, prácticamente le confesé a Gale que estoy loquita por Peeta, y no es bueno ir contando secretos acá en el Capitolio. Tarde o temprano, todos se enteraban. Por suerte, aun después de tres días, solo Gale sabía sobre eso, y tenía cierta esperanza de que así se quedara, después de todo, eso había sido un gran golpe para su ego ¿no? Y el ego masculino es algo delicado.

El plan era sencillo, pero si teníamos suerte, todo saldría bien. Prim, Rue y Annie se quedarían hasta la medianoche en la sala de televisión, para que Seneca, Claudius y Coin las vieran y ellas quedaran libres de culpa si algo salía mal. Todos los demás nos iríamos a dormir temprano, esperando la hora para poner todo en marcha. Una vez llegada la hora, Gale y Madge entrarían en dos de las habitaciones que se usan con los clientes y prenderían fuego las camas, para que se activen las alarmas de incendios. Johanna iría a la cocina y abriría todas las hornillas, sin encenderlas para que el gas saliera. Finnick subiría al tejado y cortaría los cables de la electricidad. De esa manera habría tres problemas. Uno para cada uno de nuestros opresores.

Peeta y yo estaríamos esperando en la alacena bajo las escaleras, hasta que se desatara todo, luego yo tomaría las llaves y abriría la puerta principal mientras Peeta iba a buscar a las chicas. Ellas saldrían corriendo hacia la estación de autobuses y con los boletos que Finnick y yo logramos comprar la noche anterior – escapando en la noche claro – se irían hacia Seattle, donde tomarían otro autobús hacia cualquier otro estado que este lo suficientemente lejos de California.

Cuando lo planeamos sonaba bastante fácil. Faltó solo que lo pusiéramos en práctica para que todo se desboronara. El infierno se desato, sí, pero en nosotros.

A las 9 todos estábamos ya en nuestras habitaciones, Prim, Annie y Rue seguían abajo, Seneca y Coin estaban encerrados en el cuarto de él haciendo cosas que nunca me va a interesar saber. Claudius estaba arreglando las habitaciones de los clientes. Peeta y yo salimos y bajamos en silencio, y nos encerramos en la alacena, a esperar. El problema era que la alacena era pequeña, y nosotros no tanto, quedamos apretados el uno contra el otro, mi espalda contra su pecho, podía sentir su respiración en mi oído.

-¿Kat? – La voz de Peeta era un susurro apenas audible, si no hubiera estado tan cerca de él no lo habría escuchado - ¿te arrepientes de haber estado con Gale? – podía escuchar algo de vergüenza en su voz y de haber estado cara a cara y con un poco más de luz, se habría dado cuenta de mi cara roja como un tomate.

-Sinceramente – ser sincera era lo mejor que podía hacer – sí me arrepiento. No porque fue mal pero, él no era el que debía estar ahí conmigo, debió ser otra persona – mi voz se fue apagando hacia el final de la frase.

-Otra persona – supongo que ese susurro era más para sí mismo que para mí - ¿Cómo quién? – he ahí la pregunta engañosa. Podía decirle algún cliché de esos de que si el hombre indicado y esas pendejadas, o podía decirle que era él. Sí, definitivamente el cliché, soy un asco es esto del romance.

-Pues, no sé, alguien a quien ame ¿sabes? – debía acabar esta conversación así como que ya, sobre todo con sus labios tan cerca de mi oído y sus respiraciones contra él que hacían que tuviera escalofríos.

-Yo no me arrepiento de haber estado con Johanna – pues ahí va mi corazón, ¿acaso se siente en el pecho cuando se rompe? – No me arrepiento porque me enseño que no vale la pena perder el tiempo – ¿de qué coño va este ahora? – estando aquí encerrados, deberíamos al menos tratar de sentir algo que sea real, deberíamos tratar de ser reales. Katniss – Dios si seguía susurrándome así al oído iba a sufrir una combustión espontánea – me di cuenta de que debía ir a por lo que quiero de una vez, que debía ir a por ti de una vez - ¿será que las drogas que Coin me hizo tomar me estaban haciendo efecto es ahorita?

-¿Por mí? – ¿se podía sufrir un infarto a los 16?

-Kat, desde el momento en que nos vimos me enamore de ti, y cada día se ha hecho más fuerte – me tomo por los hombros e hizo que me volteara a verlo de frente – Cada día que te veo me enamoro un poco más – no dijo nada más, simplemente me beso.

Cuando uno ve las películas románticas, uno siempre, o por lo general, queda encantado cuando ve el final y el maravilloso beso que se dan los protagonistas al final y todos terminan felices, y aunque uno sabe que todo eso no ocurre en la vida real, pero aun así uno tiene esperanzas de que pase. Siempre imagine que mi primer beso con Peeta seria así. No lo fue. En el momento en que me beso, Johanna toco en la puerta en su camino a la cocina, como todo estaba planeado. Nos separamos e inmediatamente tomamos posiciones, en unos diez minutos las alarmas se activarían y todo empezaría.

Justo como lo planeado, las alarmas de incendio se activaron, se escucharon los pasos veloces de Seneca, Claudius y Coin y se apagaron todas las luces. Esa era nuestra señal, salimos de la alacena, Peeta fue a la sala a buscar a las chicas y yo salí hacia la puerta para tomar las llaves y abrir la puerta. Solo hubo un pequeño problema. Cuando llegué a la puerta, ahí estaba Snow, llaves en mano y viéndome con una de sus sonrisas autosuficientes. Todo se había ido a la mierda.

Resulta que Snow sabia del plan desde un principio, todo el plan, desde quien iba a estar en donde haciendo qué, hasta a donde iban a escapar. Nuestro desastre lo arreglaron en unos minutos y nos tenían a todos sentados en la sala a tan solo diez minutos desde que pusimos el plan en práctica. Diez minutos, eso es todo lo que duro el maravilloso plan de escape. Esperaba que se hubieran enterado porque pusieron micrófonos en cada superficie lisa de esta mierda de lugar, pero la vida era más cruel. Finnick, Johanna y Annie ocupaban el sofá de tres piezas, Prim y Rue compartían el de dos, Madge y Peeta estaban en las sillas individuales cada uno y yo estaba sentada en el piso al lado de Prim y Rue. De pie frente a nosotros estaban Snow, Seneca, Claudius, Coin y Gale, los cuatro primeros con sonrisas de satisfacción en sus caras y el ultimo con una mirada de culpa que no se le quitaba ni golpeándolo, y Dios, si queríamos golpearlo.

-Muy entretenido el show que montaron esta noche, debo decir – Snow arrastraba las palabras y hacia que de alguna forma todo fuera más desagradable – Muy entretenido en verdad. Supongo que usted es la líder ¿señorita Everdeen? – ahora la sonrisa de autosuficiencia era dirigida a mí. – Pero me parece que usted no se queda atrás señor Oddair, dado que la señorita a su lado y a la que le sostiene la mano también iba a escapar – Finnick apretó aún más la mano de Annie, como si temiera que la arrancaran de su lado. – Un maravilloso plan debo añadir, hubiera resultado, de no ser por su propio amigo – Snow se volteó a ver a Gale.

-Tremendo amigo es, nos delataste desgraciado, ellas tenían la oportunidad de no sufrir como nosotros y tú lo arruinaste, ruega a estos cuatro que te protejan porque si no voy a terminar matándote – la voz de Johanna era puro veneno, y podría decir que era el reflejo de lo que sentíamos todos en ese momento. Gale no dijo nada, simplemente siguió viendo al piso.

-No nos pongamos agresivos señorita Mason, necesito al señor Hawthorne para mañana, después de eso pueden pelear todo lo que deseen.

-Bien, espero que le duela cuando se lo cojan. – Johanna era de las pocas personas que se ponían ver decentes aun diciendo una sarta de vulgaridades.

-Ahora, es claro que no se van a quedar sin castigo, creo que doblando la cantidad de clientes de cada uno por una semana bastara, usted incluido señor Hawthorne, después de todo quemo una de las habitaciones. Y para nuestros dos líderes, pues, desde hoy pasaran la noche en el ático por una semana también, y sin nada de comida, y dado que sus protegidas no llevan las mismas actividades que ustedes, les doblaremos la dosis de drogas también por la semana. Vayan a dormir pues, van a tener una semana difícil frente a ustedes – no me importaba tener que dormir en el suelo por una semana, ni que me cogieran más cada noche, pero me preocupaba que les doblaran la dosis a las chicas, ya las tres llevaban dosis demasiado altas, si se las doblaban podrían sufrir una sobredosis, y por supuesto eso era lo que quería Snow.

* * *

_**Martes, 18 de septiembre de 2012**_

Después de cinco días con el castigo de Snow estaba lista para matarme. No es que me molestara que me utilizaran un poco más cada noche, pero ya me dolía el cuerpo por dormir en el piso. Lo de no comer lo soportaba porque los clientes siempre me ofrecían comida cada noche, y eso era algo que ni siquiera Snow podía evitar. Finnick estaba soportando el hambre por la misma razón, pero las drogas ya nos estaban jodiendo, ayer Annie casi sufre una sobredosis, y Finnick casi se muere con ella. Hoy Rue es la que casi sufre una sobredosis y yo estaba hecha un desastre.

Cuando estuve con Gale, pude probar un poco lo que es tener sexo porque quieres y como que me gustó. Gale, pues, no está muy bien que digamos, Johanna le ha dicho a cada uno de sus clientes desde el viernes que le gusta lo rudo y a los clientes les encanto, ha caminado raro todos estos días y por eso Johanna aun no le ha metido el coñazo (*) que quiere, o Finnick, o Peeta, o hasta yo.

Pero de vuelta a lo del sexo, he pasado una semana encerrada en un ático con Finnick, Finnick quien está muy bien dotado y Finnick quien entraba a la habitación sin nada más que una toalla en la cintura con el cabello aun mojado. Aún sigo enamorada de Peeta pero no puedo negar que me siento atraída a Finnick. Además, desde el jueves Peeta me evita y ya volvió a estar con Johanna y estuvo con Madge. Muy enamorado de mí que estaba ¿no?

Pues hoy yo era un desastre, estaba mal por lo de Rue y Finnick seguía paseándose sin camisa y coqueteando conmigo. Así que no es mi culpa que casi le haya rogado que me cogiera.

Estaba sentada en el medio de donde dormíamos, abrazando mis piernas y llorando, llorando por miedo a perder a Rue o Prim, llorando por sentirme culpable por haberlas arrastrado hasta esto, cuando entró Finnick, con solo su toalla como de costumbre. Me vio llorando en el piso y se dirigió hacia mí, aun sin vestirse, sin decir nada se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo, hundiendo su cabeza en mi pelo. Así nos quedamos sin decir nada por unos minutos hasta que él rompió el silencio.

-Siento haberte arrastrado a esto – ni siquiera levanto su cara de mi pelo, su voz no era más que un susurro y podía escuchar el dolor en ella.

-No es tu culpa Finnick, yo también quería hacerlo, solo quisiera una forma de olvidarme de todo, aunque sea por unos segundos. – hablar con él era demasiado sencillo, demasiado fácil.

Lentamente sus labios descendieron sobre los míos, se quedaron a solo un centímetro de ellos, esperando. Perdiendo el poco control que tenia cerré la distancia entre nosotros. El beso fue lento, suave, pero no parecía serlo, era como si de repente me hubieran pasado un choque de electricidad, haciéndome temblar. Su lengua trazo mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso, y cuando se lo concedí su lengua choco con la mía gentilmente, tentándome. Cuando me quede sin aire rompí el beso.

-No podemos- estaba sin aliento y mi voz fue un suave susurro- Annie y tu...

-Kat, en este momento solo quiero olvidarme de todo. Hasta de Annie- con eso sus labios se cernieron sobre los míos y me olvide de toda razón por la que esto estaba mal.

Poco a poco nuestras manos empezaron a explorar al otro, yo corría mis manos por su pecho desnudo y el las corría sobre mi camisa, hasta que se cansó y simplemente me la quito. Para este momento el beso ya se había vuelto frenético, esto no era dulce y suave, era apasionado y fuerte, era solo para olvidar. No tenía nada bajo la camisa así que sus manos corrieron libremente sobre mis pechos. Sus manos comenzaron a jugar con mis pezones y me fue imposible seguir conteniendo los gemidos. Su boca se separó de la mía, ambos estábamos sin aire, pero no se separó de mi piel, beso por mi quijada hacia mi cuello y siguió bajando hasta encontrar mi pecho derecho, se llevó mi pezón a la boca y comenzó a chuparlo y mordisquearlo mientras una de sus manos seguía jugando con mi pecho izquierdo y la otra bajaba a mis pantalones para desabrocharlos.

Desabrocho mi pantalón y con mi ayuda me lo quito, su boca fue a mi otro pecho e hizo lo mismo que con el anterior, para ese momento ya estaba que me le tiraba encima. Mis manos bajaron a su toalla y la quite del medio, sintiéndome atrevida y simplemente dejándome llevar por el momento, lo tome en mi mano y comencé a acariciarlo por toda su longitud, separo su boca de mi pecho y apoyo su frente sobre la mía mientras gemía. Quito mi mano de él y me tomo por ambas muñecas mientras se levantaba, levantándome con él. Me tomo por la cintura y me beso fuertemente mientras me empujaba hasta que mi cuerpo choco con la pared. Su cintura cocho con la mía y ambos gemimos por el contacto, decidí probar y restregarme contra él, fue fantástico, ambos volvimos a gemir. Sus manos bajaron hasta mi centro y me acaricio sobre mi ropa interior, luego la tomo por los lados con ambas manos y la bajo, arrodillándose el también frente a mí.

Sus manos recorrieron mis piernas y su boca dejaba besos sobre mi cadera, lentamente su boca bajo hasta mi centro y casi me vuelve loca con sus caricias. A punto de explotar, él se levantó y no tuve mucho tiempo para quejarme ya que me tomo de la cintura, me levanto y entro en mi de golpe, no fue delicado, no fue dulce, esto no era hacer el amor, esto era sexo, así de simple.

Besaba mi cuello y mis hombros, mientras sus embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y más descontroladas. Estaba cerca, podía sentir como me apretaba en torno a él, y se sentía tan _bien, _no dure mucho más, simplemente me vine mientras el me sostenía mas fuerte por las caderas para terminar el, que solo duro unas tres embestidas más. Se sentó sobre el piso, conmigo aun sobre el, dejo un delicado beso en mis labios y salió de mí, tomo la toalla que traía antes y nos limpió a ambos, yo era un manojo de nada por lo que era inútil tratar de hacer algo. Al final dormimos abrazados sobre las colchonetas que habíamos usado como camas. Ya mañana enfrentaríamos nuestras acciones, por ahora simplemente olvidaríamos.

* * *

Hola. Lo se, odienme porque me tarde _años _en subir esto, pero es que por alguna razón mi propio lemon me daba risa y nunca lo terminaba, agradezcan a _**amandavalensi**_ que me obligo a escribirlo. Gracias a todas las que me leen y disculpen la tardanza.

Hice que Gale los delatara porque por alguna razon siempre lo he odiado y como los libros no me dieron muchas razones para hacerlo, me las di yo misma aqui :) Finnick y Katniss NO estan enamorados, esto es solo sexo ok?

Realmente no se cuando actualice, ultimamente mis neuronas no quieren funcionar, yo culpo al Doctor. Si alguien ve _Doctor Who _me dice y asi la amo un poquito mas :)

**Gabi.**


	9. Capítulo 8: Golpes

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la maravillosa

Suzanne Collins, yo solo me dedico a corromper

a sus personajes a mi antojo.

Rating M por temas como prostitución, violación,

secuestro, drogas, trastornos alimenticios,

y todos aquellos que se me ocurran en el transcurso de la trama.

* * *

**_Capítulo 8: Golpes._**

* * *

_**Jueves, 1 de noviembre de 2012**_

_Seneca salió del baño y me vio parada en la puerta, trate de ocultar la prueba pero era demasiado tarde._

_-Creo que estamos en problemas ¿no es así señorita Everdeen? – y con eso todo se volvió negro._

Poco a poco volví a la realidad. Podía sentir el frio del piso sobre el que estaba acostada, en la habitación habían varias personas hablando en voz baja y alguien estaba a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano entre las suyas, _Peeta, _aún después de lo que pasó entre nosotros estaba aquí, a mi lado, aun después de todo lo que nos dijimos me seguía apoyando. Y ahora estaba embarazada, y todo se complicó aún más de lo que estaba.

Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba el, me sonrió y no dijo nada, no hacía falta, me fui levantando hasta sentarme, aún seguía algo mareada, y me di cuenta de donde estaba, la oficina de Snow. Snow estaba sentado en su escritorio, recostado en su silla, Seneca y Claudius estaban de pie tras él y Coin estaba sentada en una de las sillas frente a Snow. No me fije en más nada que en el hombre que me arruino la vida, y que en este momento me iba a hacer sufrir más.

-Mis felicitaciones señorita Everdeen, recién me entere de la maravillosa noticia. Es una lástima que sea tan problemática para el negocio ¿no cree? – su voz era suave y calmada, pero estaba casi segura de que por dentro estaba lleno de ira, esto arruinaba sus planes de vender mi cuerpo. – Normalmente nos deshacemos de las que quedan embarazadas, pero el suyo es un caso especial. No podemos simplemente deshacernos de usted ¿cierto? – Se levantó del escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta – Seneca, Claudius, saben qué hacer, no le toquen la cara por ninguna razón. – con eso salió de la oficina.

-Es una lástima que no podamos tocarte la cara, te mereces unos cuantos golpes linda. Bastantes problemas nos has causado – la voz de Claudius exudaba puro odio. – Coin esposa al chico.

Peeta tomo mi mano más fuerte pero no sirvió para nada, Coin lo esposó a una de las patas de la mesa. Seneca me haló por el cabello, haciendo que me levantara para luego empujarme de nuevo sobre el suelo, esta vez a gatas. Sabía exactamente lo que iban a hacer, y Peeta y yo no podíamos hacer nada para impedirlo. Levante la vista y lo mire directamente a los ojos, tratando de decirle con ellos lo mucho que lo sentía, después de todo, esto era culpa mía.

La expresión de horror de Peeta fue la única advertencia que tuve del primer golpe. Directo a mi estómago, el segundo fue un poco más bajo, casi en mi entrepierna, le siguieron muchos golpes más, luego del cuarto y un fuerte dolor en el vientre deje de llevar la cuenta. Primero Seneca, luego Claudius, mientras yo solo me quedaba lo más quieta posible, evitando la mirada de Peeta. Él gritaba y gritaba, a mí me dolían los golpes, a él le dolía verme así. Creo que al final lo que me quebró no fue el golpe que Claudius me dio en la entrepierna, si no el grito de ayuda de Peeta. Llamando y rogando por alguien que nunca llegaría.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo duraron golpeándome, pudieron haber sido solo minutos pero se sintieron como horas. Se detuvieron cuando notaron el piso manchado con mi sangre, sabía que estaba sangrando desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Estaba segura de una sola cosa, había perdido al bebe.

Por unos minutos había tenido esperanza de nuevo, por unos minutos había recuperados las ganas de salir de este lugar, solo para poder darle un futuro a mi hijo. Eso era un error en este lugar, permitirte tener un momento de luz, aun si son solo unos segundos, porque al final, esa esperanza, esa fe, era aplastada y destrozada, y tu voluntad se iba corriendo por la ventana.

Solo en ese momento en que pararon de golpearme, me atreví a ver a Peeta de nuevo. Tenia lágrimas en los ojos y me veía como si hubiera sido él el que recibió los golpes, muy bien podría haberlo sido, quizás no golpes físicos, pero golpes psicológicos, de esos que duelen más que cualquier cicatriz. Peeta me sostuvo la mirada y trato de sonreírme, pero era en vano, nos habían robado la felicidad a golpes. Seneca y Claudius salieron de la habitación, Coin dejó un botiquín a nuestro lado y salió sin decir nada, pero puede distinguir una sonrisita de suficiencia en su cara.

Peeta me ayudó a levantarme, ignoré la fuerte puntada en mi vientre y simplemente me limité a caminar. Cuando llegamos al segundo piso Finnick salió de su habitación y sin decir nada ayudó a Peeta a llevarme a mi habitación, yo no tenía ya fuerzas para moverme. Prim no estaba, lo cual era un alivio.

-Está con Madge, si quieres le digo que suba – Finnick parecía ser incapaz de hablar más allá de un susurro y por una vez no me molestó que me tratara con lástima. Solo fui capaz de negar con la cabeza, y él, sin decir nada, salió de la habitación dejándome con Peeta. Ninguno dijo nada, yo estaba demasiado adolorida, física y mentalmente, y él, pues supongo que temía dañarme más.

Sacó lo necesario del botiquín y me ayudó a quitarme la ropa ensangrentada y a curarme, para este momento no me importaba mi falta de pudor, no era nada que Peeta no hubiera visto ya y sinceramente no tenía importancia comparado con lo que acabábamos de pasar. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con la forma en que curó mis golpes, me ayudó a ponerme el pijama, el ya tenía el suyo puesto, así que al terminar se acostó conmigo en la cama y simplemente me tomó en sus brazos.

Eso fue mi quiebre. No podía seguir aguantando más las lágrimas, esas que estaba aguantando desde que esa pequeña prueba dio positivo, lágrimas que eran de felicidad y que se convirtieron en lágrimas de dolor. Había estado embarazada por un mínimo tiempo, pero esos segundos que duró fueron suficientes para llenarme de la certeza de que la luz existía y de que aún había bien en el mundo. Mis divagaciones fueron aplastadas en nada de tiempo, dejándome de nuevo encerrada en la oscuridad y el miedo, en el dolor. Lloré y lloré por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, me sorprendía que pudiera llorar tanto, pero las lágrimas parecían no secarse nunca, al final lloré hasta dormirme en los brazos de Peeta. Pero antes de caer en la inconsciencia, sentí las lágrimas de Peeta sobre mi cabello.

Los días siguientes a ese no mejoraron mucho. Seguía llorando hasta dormir y Prim no lograba calmarme, solo cuando era Peeta el que estaba a mi lado lograba dormir una noche completa. A los dos días de perder al bebe, Snow decidió que no había sufrido lo suficiente. El 3 de noviembre Coin entró a mi habitación mientras la limpiaba y me pidió que bajara a las habitaciones de clientela, a la misma habitación de la que había salido el día que mi vida se empezó a ir a la mierda. Prim tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y parecía más rota que nunca.

A partir de ahí nuestra relación cambió. Ahora no solo lloraba por Rue y el bebe, ahora también lloraba por Prim, lloraba por lo que le habían quitado, lloraba por no haber sido capaz de cuidarla mejor, lloraba por todo lo que nos habían robado aún antes de empezar a vivir. Prim había empezado a dejar de comer de nuevo, e incluso si le ponía vitaminas que había robado del botiquín en sus bebidas y comidas, no era suficiente para mantenerla nutrida.

Cada día es más difícil acercarme a ella, hasta que llega el día en el que se cierra completamente a mí, y temo por lo que puede hacer. Un día, buscando una de las fotos que Rue tenía escondida, una foto de cuando estábamos en el orfanato y la vida no era tan cruel, consigo un arma bajo el colchón de Prim, y es ahí donde me doy cuenta de lo mal que esta todo. Decido dejarla ahí por el momento, en ningún momento pensé que Prim haría algo drástico tan rápidamente. Estaba equivocada.

* * *

Hola. Dios, se que han pasado años pero he estado concentrada en el liceo, esas cosas de último año y así. También sé que es cortico pero es lo que mi cerebro puede soportar por el momento, demasiada química y biología rondando por aquí me lo esta quemando.

Gracias a todas las que leen, que me dejan reviews, y gracias por soportar este largo e impredecible hiatus, yo tenía esperanzas de que iba a tener tiempo para escribir, pero me canso demasiado y lo único que llego a hacer es comer y dormir. No les puedo decir cuándo voy a volver a actualizar, pero espero actualizar con un capitulo largo. Pero eso quizás me tome mas tiempo... ya veremos como nos va.

**Gabi.**


	10. Capítulo 9: Cinna

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la maravillosa

Suzanne Collins, yo solo me dedico a corromper

a sus personajes a mi antojo.

Rating M por temas como prostitución, violación,

secuestro, drogas, trastornos alimenticios,

y todos aquellos que se me ocurran en el transcurso de la trama.

* * *

_**Capitulo 9: Cinna**_

* * *

**_Domingo, 15 de noviembre de 2012._**

Siento el sol sobre mis mejillas y dejo que el calor llegue hasta mi alma. Luego de unos minutos abro los ojos y el sol me encandila, sólo luego de unos segundos me fijo en los ojos azules que me miran fijamente. Desde que todo empezó no hemos cruzado palabra, después de todos los terrores que hemos vivido es difícil tratar de decir algo que anime al otro. No es fácil sentirse libre cuándo los últimos meses de tu vida han estado sumidos en miseria, y aún ahora, cuando tengo la certeza de que soy libre, cuesta creer que realmente voy a poder tener una vida, la vida que soñé darle a mi hijo desde el momento que supe de su existencia. Me cuesta aceptar que voy a poder estudiar, casarme, tener hijos y que Prim y Rue nunca podrán. Prim, que siempre adoró a los niños y que quería ser enfermera, y Rue, que estuvo siempre enamorada de los pianos y que creía en el amor aún después de que la abandonaran.

Cinna nos aseguró que nunca saldrían de prisión, nos aseguró que Snow nunca volvería a atormentarnos, pero eso no es fácil de creer con la mirada de promesa que me dirigió Snow al irse, era una mirada que decía "no importa lo que ellos digan, yo siempre volveré a por ti". El miedo que corrió por mi cuerpo en ese momento me dejó congelada por varios segundos; pude volver a moverme cuando Cinna me tomó de la mano y me sacó del Capitolio.

Cinna es un hecho excepcional dentro de todo lo que he vivido los últimos meses. Desde que apareció mi vida dio el vuelco más importante hasta ahora, lo cual es mucho decir considerando en lo que se ha basado mi vida en el Capitolio. Desde que llegué a ese lugar tenía esperanzas de salir, siempre me decía a mi misma que era posible irnos de ese infierno, pero en el fondo realmente nunca lo creí, me engañaba con palabras de aliento falsas para poder seguir viviendo el día a día. Nunca me vi realmente libre hasta que Cinna llegó a mi vida.

Es increíble como cada una de las personas que se cruzan en tu camino cambian mínimamente la manera en que vemos el mundo y a nosotros mismos, como cambian la manera en la que actúas y como cambian tu manera de vivir. Muchos dirán que con 16 años realmente no he vivido nada, dirán que aún me faltan cosas por vivir y por aprender hasta dirán que soy solo una niña, pero nadie se imagina los horrores por los que pudo haber pasado esa pequeña niña de 16 años, nadie sabe lo que la ha hecho tan cerrada, lo que la ha hecho tan temerosa de que cualquier persona la conozca. Cuando en un corto plazo de tiempo has perdido a los que quieres, has luchado por un hogar, por comida, por mantenerte a flote y seguir viviendo, aprendes que lo que realmente forma a una persona y muestra lo "maduro" que es, son las experiencias que ha vivido, son todos esos momentos dolorosos que le han hecho cambiar por completo su forma de ver el mundo por el terrible impacto que ha tenido sobre ellos.

Al compararme con otro de mi edad que ha tenido miles de comodidades, una familia y alegrías que yo jamás tuve, me resulta casi imposible encontrar similitudes. Los adultos dicen que los jóvenes actúan como estúpidos, pero eso es culpa de ellos mismos, si a una persona le regalan todo y le enseñan que las cosas vienen fácilmente, es muy difícil que lleguen a ver las cosas terribles a su alrededor. En cambio cuando se crece con experiencias terribles y dolorosas en cada esquina es muy difícil ver algo bueno que aun pudiera existir. Lo triste de todo es que casi nunca se consigue el balance perfecto entre darles a los hijos lo que necesitan y hacerlos luchar para obtener los caprichos que desean.

Así como mi vida puede ser dividida en un antes y después del Capitolio, también puede ser dividida en un antes y después de Cinna. Para mí él es una de esas personas que uno conoce que marcan un cambio significativo en quien somos. Yo no esperaba encontrarme nunca a nadie que pudiera causar ese impacto en mí, y mucho menos que ese alguien pudiera ser mi salvación.

Para cuando Cinna entró a mi vida, estaba entrando en la época más oscura hasta el momento. Había perdido a todos los que quería, ya ni siquiera Peeta estaba a mi lado y los únicos que me dirigían la palabra eran Finnick y Annie. Podría decir que todo era culpa del dolor que sufría, pero era mentira, simplemente era una perra y eso alejó a todos de mi lado. Estaba lista para mandar todo al diablo y terminar con todo. La misma noche en la que conocí a Cinna fue la noche en la que decidí tomar uno de los cuchillos de la cocina y cortarme las venas. En un principio iba a causarme una sobredosis pero me pareció mejor no hacerlo de alguna de las formas en las que murieron Prim y Rue, si lo hacía así no iba a ser capaz de llevarlo a cabo.

Estaba lista para clavar el cuchillo en mi piel cuando Seneca tocó mi puerta y me informó que tenía un cliente en la sala. Podría jurar que no tenía ningún cliente para cuando me retiré a mi cuarto, pero tampoco era muy raro que llegaran clientes de la nada solicitando mis servicios, me había vuelto algo famosa en el negocio. Estuve lista en sólo unos momentos y me dirigí a la sala de reuniones para conocer al cliente.

La mayoría de mis clientes son regulares y normalmente no tenía que ir a la sala de reuniones. Pero de vez en cuando, cuándo los clientes discutían sus negocios con Snow, decidían tener un poco de diversión cuando terminaban los negocios. Odiaba ir a la sala de reuniones, era como estar en una exhibición de animales exóticos, lo único que nos faltaba era una correa en nuestros cuellos. Lo único "beneficioso" de ir a la sala de reuniones era conseguir nuevos clientes. Como si pasar más noches tirada en una cama fingiendo que disfrutas es súper divertido.

Lo que más me sorprendió de Cinna al verlo fue lo sencillo que se veía. Vestido de negro y simplemente con un detalle dorado por su corbata, detalle que hace resaltar su piel morena. Su porte es elegante y refinado y tiene un físico atlético en comparación con muchos de los clientes del Capitolio. Su sencillez resalta en contraste con las demás personas en la sala, en especial comparado con la exagerada de Effie Trinket.

-Un placer conocerla señorita Everdeen, he escuchado maravillas de usted. Mi nombre es Cinna - su voz es suave y relajante, muy diferente a las escandalosas voces que llenan el Capitolio día a día. Contra mi voluntad empiezo a confiar en este desconocido.

-El placer es mío señor - no me siento tímida ante él pero la suavidad de su voz me invitan a hablar en susurros.

-Discúlpanos querida Effie pero quiero hablar con la señorita a solas unos momentos - sin esperar respuesta me toma de la mano y me dirige a una esquina desierta de la habitación, tras un muro que nos cubre de las miradas de los demás.

Si su agarre en mi mano no hubiera sido tan fuerte me hubiera negado a dejarme llevar por él. Todos mis instintos básicos me decían que no debía ir a solas con él a ningún lugar. En el momento mis instintos estaban equivocados pero me alegraba saber que aun cuando estaba lista para dejar de vivir, mi mente me protegía de horrores que pudieran marcar aún más mi alma. Una vez en la esquina acercó su rostro al mío y yo no tuve más remedio que quedarme quieta, la pared y su cuerpo limitaban mis movimientos.

-Debo hacer esto rápido, no tenemos más remedio. Soy Cinna y no soy cualquier cliente, soy un agente del FBI, hemos estado rastreando a Snow desde hace unos años pero siempre encuentra la forma de escapar. Necesito que tengas esto contigo a cada momento y no dejes que ninguno de ellos se entere que lo tienes, ni siquiera los demás chicos. - Deja un teléfono sobre mi mano - Ahora no puedo explicarte mucho pero si tienes esto podemos comunicarnos y puedo ayudarlos.- estaba sorprendida, no sólo por el teléfono en mi mano, el primero que he tenido en mis manos, sino por el hecho de que había alguien allá fuera que estaba haciendo algo por salvarnos.

Luego de eso la noche pasó bastante rápido. Cinna no estaba obligado a ir a las habitaciones de la clientela, la sala de juegos era como una primera cita. Los clientes que iban a la sala de reuniones eran normalmente clientes nuevos que deseaban probar un poco de caviar a ver si les gustaba realmente.

Luego de dos días de que Cinna me entregara el teléfono la bendita cosa no había sonado. Estaba ansiosa de que sonara de una buena vez, desde que Cinna dijo que quería ayudarnos la poca esperanza que tenía guardada en algún recóndito lugar en mí había vuelto a florecer y había tomado lugar en una gran parte de mis pensamientos. Estaba empezando a distraerme y Seneca y Coin se habían fijado, no podía darme el lujo de que se enteraran de Cinna.

Esa noche al fin recibí un mensaje de Cinna, no decía nada pero era lo que necesitaba: "Parque. 2 cuadras. Jvs. 20:00 horas". Significaba que debía estar en el parque que quedaba a 2 cuadras del Capitolio mañana a las 4 de la tarde. Me sentí inquieta ante la perspectiva de tener que ir al parque. Desde el último cumpleaños de Rue en el concierto y el fatídico día que cambió nuestras vidas para siempre me dediqué a evitar poner un pie en cualquier clase de parque.

Era domingo, 2 de mayo, normalmente los domingos no hacíamos nada en el orfanato por lo que decidí ir con Prim y Rue al parque. Al tener 16 años las monjas no ponían muchos peros cuando quería salir con ellas. Salimos a las 10 y cuando llegamos el parque estaba prácticamente solo, estaban los corredores de siempre y unos cuantos padres con sus hijos. Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos, Rue trenzando el cabello de Prim mientras yo leía mi copia casi destruida de Orgullo y Prejuicio.

Hacía las 11 de la mañana el parque se empezó a llenar de niños y cerca de la puerta del parque se estacionó una camioneta negra, con un papel ahumado tan negro como el resto de la camioneta que impedía el ver hacía dentro. A las 12 decidimos regresar al orfanato para el almuerzo.

El único problema con eso es que nunca llegamos al orfanato. De la camioneta salieron Seneca y Claudius, nos llevaron al Capitolio y ese fue el momento en que nuestras vidas empezaron a ir en picado, hasta ahora, que estoy sola.

A pesar de mi reticencia a ir, a las 3:30 salí al parque, Snow sabía que no me iba a escapar, sabía que estaba demasiado rota como para tratar de seguir viviendo por mi cuenta. Los columpios estaban solos así que me dirigí a ellos y me columpié hasta que vi a Cinna dirigirse hacia mí. Se acercó y se sentó en el columpio de al lado sin decir nada. Volví a columpiarme, sin decir nada tampoco.

-¿Qué tanto estarías dispuesta a dar? - su voz seguía siendo el suave susurro que recordaba. Sabía que no se refería a cualquier cosa, el que hiciera la pregunta me decía que podía incluso arriesgar mi vida.

-Ya no me queda nada, mis hermanas fueron arrebatadas de mis manos sin darme un momento para apreciarlas. La culpa la tienen Snow y su Capitolio, así que pienso hacer cualquier cosa para verlo destrozado.

-Podrías ver a tus amigos muertos – sus ojos no se separan de los míos en ningún momento.

-Ya he perdido lo más importante en mi vida, ¿qué más podría perder?

-Bien, ¿no tienes problemas en ir a las oficinas verdad? Haymitch quiere dejar las cuentas claras contigo.

* * *

Hola. Levanten la mano quienes quieran mandarme a la guillotina! o/ . Tardé mil años y subí algo cortísimo, lo sé, no tengo más excusa que decir que he estado completamente bloqueda, ni siquiera fui capaz de escribir un artículo sobre _Doctor Who_ para el liceo. Shame on me.

No puedo dejar pasar el decir algo sobre la situación de mi país. Como venezolana los maltratos que han estado ocurriendo, las mentiras dichas y los abusos, me duelen. En 17 años no he podido ver algo mejor porque me lo han arrebatado de las manos. Espero que las personas se den cuenta de lo que de verdad pasa, porque esto va más allá de las noticias y de las dos o tres muertes que reportan al día, cuando en realidad los números están por las nubes, y aún así tenemos un payaso que aclama revolución en la televisión.

Las que no se han olvidado de mí, gracias por leer, me disculpo nuevamente y espero poder escribir algo pronto, realmente no queda mucho por decir en esta historia, debe ser por eso que me cuesta tanto ponerle punto final.

_**Gabi.**_


End file.
